The Pokemon Master and top coordinator
by The Great Harvester
Summary: Ash and friends are traveling through the woods because they got lost. They met a pokemon trainer whose name is known all over the world but they don't really know yet. Get to meet her as you read this story. I I Suck at summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there People hrstrndduelr here to say hello to you all I have decided to write a **

**new story except about Pokemon (The storyline is somewhere between episode 1008: Gymbaliar and 1009: Setting the world on it's buneary) I have added probably an O.C and a few new towns well no point in making you guys wait so.... HERE IT IS!**

**OH! before I forget... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE EXCEPT MY O.C IT ALL BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

Ash and friends were walking along a forest in the sinnoh region "Guys I think we're lost" Dawn complained and her piplup nodding in agreement " What no way, I'm sure of it that we are going the right way" "Ash, are you sure?" "Umm... well" "let me see that" Brock took the map out of Ash's hands and starts to read it "Ash you've been reading the map upside-down" "great now we're probably more lost than ever, Thanks a lot ash"

**AFTER A ONE HOUR OF WALKING**

** "***pant,pant* Brock I'm tired can't we rest?" "nope, sorry Dawn but we gotta keep on moving because it's dangerous in these woods" "ok" *sniff,sniff* "Hey guys, smell something?" "*sniff* your right Ash" dawn and Ash followed the scent (A/N:I kinda made them into dogs don't you guys think?) Which lead them straight to a clearing which there was a pot with something boiling inside. Pikachu and Piplup dashed for the pot when a dragonbreath suddenly attacked the pokemon but fortunately they managed to dodge it "Hey who's there!" Shouted Dawn at where the dragonbreath came from. "Well duh, who else but the owner of the soup." then the person came out of the woods...

* * *

**OOh.... cliffhangers. sorry if it is to short but it is kinda late and I do have some homework to do... so**

**ADIOS! MY DEAR AMIGOS! BYE AND TAKE CARE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back! I decided to give it a chapter 2 almost immediately (not really) since I have nothing better to do anyway. Its 2:00 am in the morning right now and in truth is I just woke up for no good reason so I thought to myself 'why not use the internet?' so here I am!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON or HARVEST MOON!**

* * *

She was a medium height girl ( but a few inches taller than dawn) with brown hair but at the front of her face there were two

bangs on her face but it was yellow, she was wearing a purple vest with a white T-shirt beneath it, she was also wearing

tights which comes all the way to her knees with a a short, purple skirt on top of it, then at her feet were combat boots.

"Get away from the pot if you know what's good for you" they stepped back from the pot as told " Now, who sre you and why are you people here?"

"Um... We were lost and we were really hungry, so when smelled the scent of the pot we came to investigate"

Dawn replied very quickly the girl suddenly smiled at them "in that case, why not have some you guys must be hungry"

"Thanks!" the Ash, Dawn and Brock sat around the pot the girl came closer and also sat around the pot she. She filled four bowls

of soup and handed it to everyone and for herself "Thank you but um... who are you?" "you should say so yourself I don't even know you three"

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." "_Pika!" _"I'm dawn and you already probably know piplup" "and I'm Brock" She smiled and nodded

"I'm Karen and this is Dragonite, How did you guys get lost?" Ash was the one who spoke "I kinda read the map wrong"

"Not wrong Ash, it was upside down!" "alright already! Sorry!" "*giggle* I don't blame you for getting lost this forest is really big" "Karen?" "yes Brock?" "what is the name of the forest we're in?" "let's see... we're in the Solida forest the one before was mizu forest" "hmmmmm...." "what's wrong brock?"

"We really are lost, This is one of Sinnoh's biggest forests" "WHAT!?"

* * *

They were now walking out of the woods with Karen leading the way _ "Brock why are we asking help from her?" _

_"shes the only one who knows the way out of the forest" _"okay, here we are!" "what we're near the entrance already?"

"of course, if you knew just the way around" "Anyway thanks" "No problem, may I ask a favor in return though?" "what is it?"

" May I come and travel with you guys?"

* * *

**Tan tata tan ta tan!!! I finished it! that's right I finished the 2nd chapter I'm so proud! (I was to lazy to continue so... -_-) It's my exams next week so I may or may not be able to update as much as I want to so sorry *bows***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! sorry for not updating ^-^ been real busy lately with summer, and school just started 4 weeks ago so yeah, Thank you to Poke-Digifan123-awesome and Hidden in Sunlight **

**Don't own pokemon and harvest moon**

**anyway enjoy! (please forgive my wrong grammar)**

* * *

KAREN'S P.O.V

Now, Ash, Dawn, Brock and me are a few more feet from the pokemon center to stay the night and have their pokemon checked.

"Ah~ Beds! I can finally sleep well again!" Dawn seems a bit to eager to sleep on a bed when the forest floor was much better

"Yeah, and it might be a good time for me to train for my next gym badge!"

"And~ I get to see my beloved nurse Joy~"

"u huh"

As they entered the pokemon center nurse Joy, at the front desk said

"Welcome to the pokemon center, what may I do for you to-" Brock suddenly grabbed Nurse Joy's hand and then the background changed it was not the pokemon center it it was... roses?

"Ah~ my sweet, I can think of a few things you can do for me~" Then Crogaunk poison Jabbed Brock in the ass 'Ouch, that must have hurt'

"CRO-CRO-CRO-CRO-CRO-CRO~" 'Crogaunk seems to be enjoying Brocks pain, glad I don't have a pokemon like that'

Crogaunk then dragged Brock somewhere

"Are those two always like that?" I asked Dawn and Ash and they just nodded their heads

Dawn turned to nurse Joy asking for a room and to have our pokemon checked when ash dragged me to a couch and pushed me down

"here you should rest for a bit, want me to get a drink?"

"Uh... yeah! sure make its a Watmel berry flavor!" I cried out to Ash as he was running towards the vending machine

"OK!"

"Hi there" Dawn sat right beside me with her piplup sitting on her lap, she then placed it down to play with the other pokemon

" Are you sure you're the same Karen who won all those grand festivals and League tournaments?"

"of course I'm sure I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't"

"Ok, Just making sure"

"You're seriously doubting me?"

"Yeah, Well you disappeared after you won last year's grand festival in Sinnoh"

"Why wouldn't I disappear? The fanboys (and girls) were chasing me whenever I went out in public so I decided to stay low for a while and anyway it's nice to be alone for a while"

"I suppose, sorry for doubting you"

"No problem, Dawn and anyway how many ribbons have you won?"

"Just one but, I know I'll be able to make it to the grand festival finals and win it!"

Glad that got all worked out, I remember the look on their faces when I told them that I, Karen, won all the grand festivals (in the known regions), won all the league tournaments ( in the known regions) and that I can carry a snorlax with just one finger, I'm joking about the snorlax part by the way.

Ash appeared and gave each one of us a can of juice Dawn got Oran and I got... a Passho berry drink mixed with Watmel berry

"What a weird flavor and didn't I ask for WATMEL BERRY JUICE not a mixture or any type of other flavor?"

"Well, It was the only one with watmel in it and well, I'm sure you don't want Watmel mixed with an Enigma berry, do you?"

"Fine whatever, where's Dawn?" I looked around for her when she was there a few minutes ago

"she went and got our pokemon" Ash sat down on the place where Dawn was and that he was holding another can of berry Juice ( Pecha berry: To remove all the pains of poison and butt ache)

"who's that for?"

"Brock, although he should be back by now, Crogaunk's taking longer than he usually does"

I raised an eyebrow in response, weird...

"Hey Guys!" Brock said appearing out of nowhere while holding some pokemon food and other supplies

"I got some of the stuff we needed, Dawn's outside training her pokemon for the next contest" Ash handed Brock the Pecha berry Juice "Thanks"

"No problem, I'm going out to! I have to train my pokemon for the next gym! Come on Pikachu!" Pikachu ran towards Ash and jumped on his shoulder and raised it's arm and said

"PIKA!~" 'Awww so cuuute, I wanna hug it~' Ash ran to the door that leads to the training area and went out

" Hey Karen, do you mind watching over their practice? I'm going to help Nurse Joy~"

"Okay, be careful though next thing you know You're the one on the operation table" I gave Brock an added warning

"Nurse JOY~!" Brock didn't hear me, never mind I went out the same door Ash did and I saw them already practicing Ash was training his Turtwig, staravia, Pikachu, and Aipom while Dawn was teaching her pokemon a new combination

"Pachirisu! not like-AHHH!" Dawn got electrecuted by Pachirisu I ran over Ash and his pokemon were coming over to Dawn's side as well

"Dawn? are you alright?" Me and ash said in unison and the two of us grabbed Dawn's arms and made her sit down on the bench. Dawn sighed and grabbed her brush and started fixing her hair

"That's the 5th time this week! My hair is never going to be able to look pretty now"

I grabbed the brush from Dawn's hand and started combing her hair I realized that its going to be harder than I thought

"Dawn, does any of your pokemon know bubblebeam?"

"Yeah, My Piplup I always ask Piplup to use bubblebeam on my hair whenever I have a bad case of bedhead"

"What a weird way of using bubble beam... I'm going to go back to my training now bye!"

after a few more strokes I finished and gave the brush to Dawn "Huh? what's up?"

"Hold on I'm going to use my pokemon's bubble beam" I grabbed a pokeball and threw it up in the air " Azumarill! come out!" an Azumarill came out of the light and bobbed it's tail in response to being called out "Azu~!" I returned the pokeball to it's normal size and place it in my pocket and me and azumarill stepped backward

"Azumarill! Bubblebeam!" I pointed at Dawn who looked scared

"wai-wha?"

"**3-2-1**!"

"!"

**"FIRE!"** Azumarill threw it's head back and blew bubbles at dawn and as soon as the bubbles hit her hair they popped and made her hair all shiny"  
"Wow~ Piplup's bubblebeam never manages to be able to achieve this kind of softness and shininess" Dawn twirled around to check if her was really shiny all over

"Well, thats what happens when you manage to be able to train your pokemon to their limit" I looked over at Azumarill who was looking very proud at the moment for the compliment, Ash who didn't even spare a glance and Dawn's pokemon who looked extremely awestruck at my azumarill's bubblebeam well, except for Piplup who was looking pretty pissed.

"Pip-Pip-Pip!"Piplup now wailing, waving his arms like a child throwing a tantrum went over to my azumarill and seemed to be like talking to her

"Piplup-Pip-pip-Lup! Azumarill looked really offended at what Piplup said and "Azu-zu-ma-Rill! Azu-z-zu!" The then started to fight

"hey dawn, need a little help here" I said because these two were not letting go of each other and Dawn's other pokemon joined in the fight and I can't see past the cloud the formed over their squabbling. Dawn came over and brought out poffins and the pokemon stopped fighting and went to her for their poffins except for azumarill who came to me to ask for Poffins

"Alright here's yours" I bent down and gave her a dry poffin and she took it with glee and ate it.

"I have an idea to solve their squabble" I said to dawn as she was trying to talk to her pokemon "What's that?" Before I could answer Ash came over with all his pokemon and wiped sweat from his brow and said

"Hey guys, I'm done with training what now?"

"Let's me and Dawn have a pokemon battle!"

* * *

** Watmel Berry- a really sweet berry that has 30 sweet and 10 bitter **

** Enigma Berry- a really spicy berry that has 40 spicy and 10 dry**

**Here's the thing The reason I made it HM and pokemon crossover is because the characters from HM look the same, but live differently as how I want to see it, act different and maybe do somethin else later. BYE! BYE! And please review!**


End file.
